My Angel Has a Halo
by Grinning Reaper
Summary: Song fic Duo stumbles on to a depressed Wufei. What could be the matter with him? Duo pressed to find out and Wufei's saddenss is revealed. Yaoi all the way babes! R&r plz! Luv ya!


Disclaimer: ...I've run out of clever ways to say that I am poor white trash...No, I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
Grinning Reaper: Aloha minna-san! I have another one of my overly-sappy song fics for you!! Yay!  
  
Wufei: Not this again... *sighs*  
  
Grinning Reaper: It's a 2x5x5x2...uhm...IT HAS DUO AND WUFEI IN IT!!!  
  
Duo: I get to be in another one? YAY!  
  
Trowa: Don't you start...when are you going to write another 3x4 fic?  
  
Grinning Reaper: I just did!  
  
Quatre: But it was barely 3x4! We have needs too ya know!  
  
Everyone else: *stares*  
  
Grinning Reaper: Let's get this over with ne?  
  
  
  
  
  
It was one of those rare moments that you catch someone doing something that they wouldn't normally do if they knew that some one was looking. It all started innocently enough. We had been invited to a dinner party celebrating Heero and Relena's engagement. I had almost rejected going at all, but then I finally decided that so what if I didn't get Heero? I can at least be happy for him. Besides, I'm over all that. And he is my best buddy after all you know. So I put on my Unstoppable Duo Maxwell Smile (TM) and went on my way. Figures that I had forgotten my coat. So, I told Tro And Q-man that I'd be back in a jiff and left them to probably go bang in a storage closet or something. I went back to the house that all of us shared. The second I opened the door I stopped and just stood there for a moment. Piano music was playing. At first I thought it was a tape, but then realized that it wasn't. I climbed the stairs to find the source of the pretty melody, and as I did a voice began to sing.  
  
"//You spend all your time waiting for that second chance, For a break that would make it okay. There's always some reason to feel not good enough...//"  
  
I wondered over and over again who it could be. As I climbed the stairs, the voice got stronger, louder.  
  
"//And it's hard at the end of the day. I need some distraction, ooh, beautiful release. Memories seep from my veins, the may be empty, ooh and weightless and maybe, I'll find some peace tonight...//"  
  
The smooth sorrowful voice and the music was coming from the Music Room. The door was opened half way, without making a noise I peered in. And that's when I found him. Wufei. He was the only one of us who declined -no refused- to go to the party. His exact words we're 'I'll have nothing to do with that pink monster!' It almost made me laugh. I stared at him, sitting on that red velvet bench as dark and shining as his instrument of choice. It's almost unbelievable but there he is all the same, sitting at that piano, playing softly, his ethereal singing voice echoing around the walls of the room.  
  
"//In the arms of the Angel, far away from here from this dark cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you feel. You were born from the wreckage of your silent reverie. You're in the arms of the Angel, may you find some comfort here.....//"  
  
Gods is this a sad song. It's wonderful but it makes me sad to hear it. Is that how he feels maybe? Or is he just playing music for the sake of playing music? I gazed at his face. His eyes were shut tightly and his back was ramrod straight, formal as always, there was a pang of pain and loneliness on his face. But who are you kidding Maxwell? People like him don't have masks. Wufei Chang is the callous bastard he appears to be.  
  
"//So tied up in the straight life, that everywhere you turn there's vultures and thieves at your back. The stone keeps on twisting, keep on building the lies that you make up for all that you lack...//"  
  
Boy did that verse hit home. Let me tell you a little secret kiddos. Duo Maxwell runs and he hides and he even occasionally lies. But they're only little white lies. Like when Q-Man asks how I'm feeling and I always say 'Fine!'? That's a lie. I'm never fine. Never have been and never will be.  
  
"//It don't make no difference...escapable next time. It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oooh this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees...//"  
  
Here he sounded even sadder than before. I wanted to walk over and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked like he needed it. I watched his fingers flutter with such sureness over the keys. His eyes were still closed; he didn't even have to look.  
  
"//You're in the arms of the Angel far away from here, from this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you feel. You were born from the wreckage of your silent reverie. You're in the arms of the Angel. May you find some comfort here...//"  
  
I was so entranced that I forgot it was even Wufei that I was watching. I found myself falling in love with his voice. With his music. With him. Without thinking I stepped into the doorway and watched his fingers play over the last notes. He didn't even notice my movement.  
  
"//You're in the arms of the Angel, may you find some comfort here...//"  
  
With a final few chords the song was over and done. I stood there riveted. Mesmerized. His eyes opened and he pulled the little drawer over the piano and he sighed. It was then that he saw me.  
  
"Maxwell what the hell are you doing here?" He snarled. I walked a step deeper into the room.  
  
"To be honest, I forgot my coat." I answered. "That was beautiful. Where did you learn to play like that?" I asked. He glowered at me terribly. When he didn't say anything I asked him:  
  
"Why don't you play with Quatre and Trowa sometime?" He stared at me a long moment.  
  
"I don't belong with them. They have each other." He replied at last. "Let's be adult about this Maxwell. I have no one." He replied. I thought about it. He was right. Quatre and Trowa were always together. I was either hanging out with Heero or Hilde and Heero had his Relena. So where did that leave Wufei?  
  
"You could come to the party with me. It'd be fun." I promised. Then anger returned to his face full force.  
  
"Get out." He hissed. I ignored him and tilted my head.  
  
"What made you stay at home Wufei?" I asked. He glared at me. His little fists clenching and unclenching. He was pissed.  
  
"None of yours." He responded sharply. I blinked at him. His face was flushed and he was positively livid. I had walked in on a side of him that he didn't want anyone else to see. Maybe the great Chang Wufei does wear as many masks as the rest of us after all.  
  
"Something is bothering you. You're usually less bitchy and more grumpy." I joked.  
  
"You wouldn't understand alright?" Wufei snapped. Now I got angry. I hate it when people say that to me. Like I'm dense or something. Like I can't comprehend things.  
  
"Well maybe I wouldn't but I can at least listen to you." I shot back. Wufei was taken aback by my sudden outburst. His face turned to stone and he glared at me once more.  
  
"Today marks the third anniversary of my marriage. Alright?!?" He snapped. I blinked at him.  
  
"Oh..." then, where is his wife? Maybe on a colony somewhere, or in space? Oh man what if they were divorced??  
  
"Then..." I began delicately, "where's your wife?" The ice in his eyes melted. His head lowered.  
  
"She's dead." He whispered softly. His head snapped up and he glared at me again. "So that's it. That's my story. Are you happy now?!?" He demanded. I shook my head slowly.  
  
"No." I said. "I'm sorry." Wufei looked slightly shocked for a moment.  
  
"Don't be." He said finally. He spun on heel and stalked over to the window. I took this as my cue to leave, but I didn't. Instead I walked closer to him. "What are you still doing here?" he spat bitterly.  
  
"Did you ever talk about it with any one?" I asked. "Talking makes you feel better." He didn't turn or move.  
  
"I guess you would be the expert. You do enough of it." He said. Still keeping his gaze out the window, unblinking. I said nothing. Wufei said nothing. We both stood there in silence. His eyes drifted closed for a moment and he sighed. "Fine." He said at last. "Fine. You win." He walked back over to the piano bench and sat down. I pulled up a stool and sat also.  
  
"So." I prompted. "Talk." Wufei took in a long sigh and began.  
  
"Her name was Meiran." He said finally. "I had no idea that she existed until I was fourteen." He shook his head and smiled slightly. "It was an arranged marriage. I couldn't stand her. She likewise felt the same for me. We quarreled constantly. She was always saying that she was the reincarnation of...Nataku. That she was a strong fighter. One day, I was studying in a field when she approached me and challenged me to battle with her. Of course, I took her up on the offer and we fought. She was, as she said a strong fighter. But I had the advantage and I won. Beaten, bruised, she tried to challenge me again. I rejected her offer. From that moment on we didn't fight as much. We had a small amount of respect of the other because we both knew what the other was capable of." He looked up at me to see my reaction.  
  
"That's when you fell in love?" I asked. He smiled sadly and shook his head again.  
  
"No. No. I didn't love her until it was to late. And even then, it wasn't the kind of love that exists in a marriage. Or maybe it was...I guess we'll never find out will we?" He asked ruefully. He heaved a sigh and picked up where he left off. "It was sometime later when battle rang out. She...she stole an MS and went into battle. I was informed of this and immediately rushed to her side in combat. I was already to late. MS destroyed, she was floating out in space, I retrieved her and told her that she needed medical assistance. She said no, and told me to just take her back to that field. Not knowing what else I could do I did. We both sat there in the dusk and she was getting cold so I wrapped my coat around her shoulders..." His eyes shut here again, he stayed like that a moment. "She smiled at me and closed her eyes." A tiny mirthless laugh escaped his lips. "I told her not to fall asleep on me, when she didn't respond I shook her a little and called her name." He stared ahead with blank dry eyes. "She was dead. It was over so simply. So quickly. She smiled up at me and...died." Then it hit me like a ton of Gundanium. I suddenly realized why he didn't want women to fight in battle.  
  
"Fei?" I began. "You don't want don't want women to fight because of that huh?" I asked. He sighed.  
  
"Yes Duo, you're right. I don't want anymore husbands or uncles, brothers or boyfriends or even just friends to have a woman in their life taken away from them like Meiran was. It wasn't right." He responded at last. I almost gasped. He forgot to say 'Don't call me Fei.' He had also called me by my first name.  
  
"So that's it Maxwell. You can go now." He said solemnly.  
  
"I don't think I should." I replied, staying exactly where I was. Wufei sprang to his feet, knocking the piano bench over.  
  
"Leave me alone okay?!? Just let me be!" I laughed at him.  
  
"Do you really think that she'd want to see you like this?" I asked softly.  
  
"What?" Wufei looked outraged.  
  
"Meiran. Would she want to see you all locked up in here wallowing in your own sorrow? 'Cause that's what you're doing right now. Personally, if I were her I'd be mad." I stated. Wufei's face softened and he slumped against the piano.  
  
"You're right. I'm a fool." I smiled wanly.  
  
"I wouldn't go and say all that now.though sometimes." I teased. His look told me that he was in no mood for humor. "Look, if it helps any," I started as I got to my feet, "I know how you feel."  
  
"Do you?" the words were a mix of curiosity and cynicism.  
  
"Yeah, some one I loved died too. And it wasn't a quick death all right? Oh no. It was slow and painful. And I wasn't even there to say goodbye. He died of the plague." I sighed. I tried to fight the images of his dead body rising up in my mind. Boys don't cry! He had told me that a thousand times. I've told myself that a thousand times. Well dammit I was getting pretty close to it.  
  
"Boyfriend?" Wufei spoke the word softly.  
  
"Yeah something like that." I said at last. I picked the piano bench up and sat on it. "Fine pair we are." I chuckled.  
  
"Mm." Wufei sat on the edge of the piano. "You were right though." He mused.  
  
"Whaddaya mean?" I asked, looking at him and tilting my head.  
  
"She would be angry with me." A tiny smile played on his face. It was almost undetectable, but it was still there. He looked down at his fingers, folded long and gracefully over each other. It astounds me that those gorgeous hands that play the piano could also be so lethal. "You remind me of her sometimes you know." He said suddenly.  
  
"How so?" I asked still staring. He shrugged and rested his hands on either side of him, palms down.  
  
"When she was alive, she spoke without thinking, she was loud, and she was so full of life. Like you are." Another tiny smile played on his face as he looked down at me from his perch. "That and the both of you know how to push my buttons." I couldn't help but laugh at this.  
  
"Gee thanks." I laugh again, a bit drier this time and we're silent for a while. When I chance to glance up at him again he's wearing that painful look. Without really thinking about it I place my hand over his and rest my head on the side of the piano. He looks kind of scared and taken aback at first, surprised. He stared at me for a long moment; I could almost see his thoughts running across his face. Then he almost shyly wrapped his fingers around mine. I reached up and stroked his cheek. He leaned into it some and glanced down at me lowering his head some. I understood what this meant. I leaned up and kissed him, winding one arm around his neck, with my other hand I pulled his hair out of his tight ponytail. His feathery hair brushed against my cheek and I rubbed my tongue along his lower lip. He opened his mouth under mine. Everything after that was a blur. He tasted like hot sun and honeydews. His kisses were timid and inexperienced but straight from the heart. He was a fast learner though. The next time I was aware what was happening, we were lying on my bed and he was under me. I pulled back and looked at Wufei. His hair was fanned out around him, his cheeks were flushed bright red and he looked uncertain. I kissed his cheek.  
  
"Know what Fei?" I asked. He blinked before responding.  
  
"No. What?" He asked. I brushed a lock of his thick dark hair away from his forehead.  
  
"My angel has a halo." I answered before kissing him again.  
  
*~* Up on a distant cloud, a pair of ethereal beings watched over the two humans.  
  
"Do you think that we did the right thing?" The first one, a male asked ruffling his wings a bit to get comfortable. His smaller companion shook out her black hair, which hung in two tails in a way that made her look defiant.  
  
"Tch. Of course we did." She said rolling her black eyes. *~*  
  
Grinning Reaper: Yahoo! I'm done! This took a long time.  
  
Wufei: Yay.  
  
Grinning Reaper: Sorry I had to make you sing a song like that Wuffers. I just thought it was the type of song that you'd sing.  
  
Wufei: ...  
  
Duo: I liked it.  
  
Grinning Reaper: I hope everyone else does. 


End file.
